


Talent

by Camelabrakedabra



Series: Unfavourable Love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idols, M/M, in which Seungkwan is an idol and Hansol is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: Chwe Hansol has exclusively loved rap music for eight years, but one slip up in his downloads has the power to leave his entire body covered in goosebumps. What started out as admiration quickly turned to infatuation, and he found himself becoming the sort of guy to fall for someone who barely knew he existed.





	1. Mr. Headphones vs Mr. Mic

Hansol was never really a huge fan of pop music.

Rather, he lived for rap and hiphop culture more than anything else. It was something that he'd discovered when he was around ten years old and gradually came to love more and more, and he had always wanted more than anything to become a rapper. He had practiced writing his own verses for years and in his opinion, he was rather good at it. Not perfect, but he had improved a lot over the years and could at least make something that sounded good.

That was why he was completely thrown off to find a pop song on his phone one day. Admittedly, he had left it to the last minute to download the list of music that he had written down and his mother had been yelling to him to hurry up before they were late for their train, but it quite frankly shouldn't have been on there in the first place. _He_ was the one to write each of the songs down and he knew that it was all in his handwriting, yet he was absolutely convinced that this was one of his sister Sofia's songs that had somehow snuck into his collection.

For some reason, though, he strangely wasn't annoyed.

For starters, the song had begun with what was probably the most amazing high note he'd ever heard in his entire life. That alone sent shivers down his spine and left his whole body covered in goosebumps. That note had somehow managed to completely captivate Hansol to the point where he couldn't even bring himself to change the song.

It was definitely a cover of a song that was written for a female vocalist, yet the guy who was singing made the song sound quite frankly amazing. Hansol was particularly impressed by the fact that the vocalist didn't even bother changing the pronouns in the song too, since that was something that tended to irk him a bit; after all, singing a song didn't dictate sexuality as far as he was concerned and it gave an interesting twist, if nothing else. Those little details were what captured his interest the most, and he was so happy to have stumbled onto the song.

Admittedly, he'd played it to death all the way to his orthodontist appointment and back. The song had been on repeat over and over again, and somehow it still maintained its novelty, as every single time he heard that high note, the skin of his arms and neck would be left prickling all over again.

The obsession with that song had continued further when they got home. There was no one to disturb him when he was on his own in his bedroom, and so he was able to listen to the song on repeat without worrying that someone would be trying to talk to him, as he had been when he and his mother were on the train that morning. As soon as he hit his bed, he shifted to make himself comfortable and closed his eyes so that he could be completely taken away by the sound of the boy's voice. It was the first time in years in which he was happy to just listen to the music and not worry about anything else that was going on in his life; there was no need to get on with his school work or scroll through social media for the moment, as he was able to just let the music completely wash over him in the privacy of his own space.

He must've been there for a solid hour or so before there was a knock on his door, and he quickly shifted to sit as he yanked his earphones out as quickly as he possibly could, only to be met by the smiling face of his sister in the doorway. She started to talk to him about her plans for the evening initially, but after just a few seconds she grew silent and stood still with a suspicious expression on her face. Hansol could feel little beads of sweat starting to form on the back of his neck as he waited for her to continue talking, and for a moment he was almost certain that she had figured his little guilty pleasure out by just being around him, but finally she began talking again without bringing it up.

His next breath was close to a sigh of relief. Sofia simply continued to tell him that they were planning on going out to grab dinner and bring it back to the house, since their mother was too tired to cook and the entire family knew how busy he was getting to be at school, so he would have the house to himself for a while. She made sure to let him know that she'd bring his meal to his bedroom once they got back home before promptly closing the door and leaving him to his own devices.

Hansol made sure to listen for the front door closing before he finally decided to release what had been taking over his soul for hours. Headphones were switched to speakers as he started to play the music out loud. It was in that moment that he realised he was sort of a hypocrite, seeing as he always scolded his sister for blasting cheesy pop songs from her speakers, but he was reaching the point where he knew most of the lyrics to the song and needed to feel the words penetrating through his skin and destroying his very core. With it playing out loud, he was able to shout the lyrics at top volume, whilst carefully calculating how long it should take his family to get back.

Of course, eventually the song finally lost that bit of novelty and so he turned to his laptop instead and searched through the internet for any information about the vocalist. A quick search engine analysis of the lyrics gave him their name, Boo Seungkwan, along with a list of songs that he's covered and links to his YouTube account, and Hansol instantly knew that he'd hit the jackpot.

It was at that point that he had stopped keeping track of the time, and so he was thrown off completely when his bedroom door suddenly opened as he was singing along with the song that was playing. "Are you listening to Boo Seungkwan covers?" Sofia's head appeared around the door, and she seemed more surprised than anything to see her brother sat in his room without rap music blaring from his speakers instead. He quickly slammed his laptop shut in one quick motion and attempted to play it off as going on the wrong YouTube video, but she simply smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "Look, I thought I heard it from your headphones before, but I didn't really believe that you were into his music until just now. Don't be embarrassed by it, Hansol."

Of course, he still insisted that he wasn't. There was no way that he was letting his little sister know that he shared some of her music taste, especially when the idol's songs were specially tailored to female audiences. He did a little thing with his voice that Hansol knew was an attempt to get girls to swoon over him, and there was no way that he was going to admit to loving that too.

"I have a disk with all of his covers and albums in 3D and some good headphones, if you want to borrow them. Plus all of his official fact files and information that he's told fans at meets, and every photo that I could find of him on the internet from the day he was born up until today. Of course, not all of his baby photos are available online, but there's some that his mom's posted over the years."

On second thoughts, maybe he could consider confessing his immediate love for Boo Seungkwan to her. He still tried to make it seem as if he wasn't massively interested as he accepted Sofia's offer, and she immediately broke into a grin as she went to retrieve her laptop, before bringing it straight back to his room and informing him that he was welcome to keep it for the night. After all, she was on her way to her friend's house and didn't need it until she got home the following day at around midday. She trusted that her brother would have everything finished and any photos he wanted transferred over to his own laptop by that time, although she did point out that if he needed any longer, that could probably be arranged.

It was like a dream. She had a folder dedicated to him with everything arranged perfectly. He started out with a timeline of his songs, from his first cover at age thirteen all the way up to his current songs at eighteen, as he started to read through the fact files. Even those showed a timeline, as his body measurements changed over time and his interests altered. Hansol was particularly interested to see that his profiles changed from giving his ideal woman to his ideal _person_ , and as much as he didn't want to overthink the situation, he felt his heart skipping a beat when he saw it.

He found himself scouring the internet for hours following that slight change to see if he could find anything about it, and although there didn't seem to be much information on it, he did end up finding one interview in which he was asked why he didn't change the pronouns of the songs he covered. In the interview, he admitted that he didn't think that changing the pronouns really made much of a difference, seeing as singing a song didn't exactly dictate sexuality, but it only continued further when there was a reference to a fan meet in which one fan had asked a particularly personal question. He had been asked whether he would consider ever dating a male fan or idol, and Seungkwan had responded by telling them that he would consider a male fan, if they were mutually attracted to each other, but probably not any idol for the moment seeing as they'd be too young, working constantly, and their schedules would be likely to clash.

Seungkwan seemed to be rather embarrassed when it was brought up, but Hansol was happy to see that he dealt with it maturely and pointed out that love was love regardless of gender, and frankly he didn't know who he was going to meet in the future, so he couldn't really say that he definitely wouldn't end up falling for another guy.

It was a step forward, according to the comments, for heteroflexibility and acceptance of same sex relationships. Apparently other idols had started saying similar things, and as weird as it felt, Hansol could feel his heart swelling with pride. Those sorts of opinions matched closely with his own thoughts on sexuality, so he was proud to see that idols were viewing it in a similar way and encouraging supportive attitudes, and even if they didn't end up ever dating other guys in their lifetimes.

That particular interview had finished with a minute of album promotion, which Hansol had originally disregarded until he heard the date of the album release. A quick check confirmed that the interview had been relatively recent and his album had been confirmed for February 6th, and he was listening to it just under a week before that date. He made sure to even double check that he was absolutely getting the dates correct, but alas he was faced with the fact that Boo Seungkwan was due to release a new album so soon after Hansol started to get into his music.

It was both a blessing and a curse. On one side, he was able to get the additional content from the idol without having to wait as long as his other fans for new songs to be released, but on the other hand, he hadn't had the time to prepare himself mentally or financially for that content. From what he'd heard, Seungkwan was only getting better and better, and fans were struggling to keep up with his ever evolving vocal skills as it was, so that bit of preparation was absolutely necessary.

He made sure to listen through all of his songs over and over again before Sofia made it back the following morning, and she quickly caught on to the fact that there was something different about him from the moment she saw him waiting for her in the kitchen with an innocent smile. She flashed a suspicious glance in his direction again before asking if everything was okay, and that was the catalyst for his sudden outburst about the fact that she hadn't mentioned his new album release or the amount of songs he'd already released to date.

Sofia seemed to be in her glory as she spoke with him about Seungkwan. As much as she had friends at school to talk to about him, it was an entirely new experience talking with her brother about him instead, and it was obvious that she was happy to be telling Hansol all of the trivia she'd learned about the idol over the past few years, along with showing him variety show and game show appearances in order to see his personality some more.

If Hansol hadn't been completely hooked before, he was now. Seungkwan's personality was pure gold and he was generally the perfect mix of sassy and sweet, and especially good with children, which worked as a bonus. They spent more time discussing his potential as a parent between them before Hansol finally decided to bite the bullet and ask the question that had been on his mind since he'd listened to the interview the previous night. It was risky but something that he absolutely needed to know, and as much as he figured that he'd be knocked down over it, it was worth a shot as far as he was concerned.

"Do you think I could get away with skipping school to go and buy his album as soon as it comes out?" Hansol's eyes glistened with hope, although his sister's uncomfortable expression quickly snatched it away from him again. It was exactly what he'd been expecting, but the disappointment still hit hard and he found that the emotion was quick to wash over him.  
"I think mom would kill you if she found out that you skipped school, Hansol."

It was true, if he was being honest. His mother was American and generally didn't follow the strict Korean parenting methods, but he knew full well that he would end up in a lot of trouble if she ever found out that he was skipping classes to buy an album. Yet, it was something that he needed immediately. Boo Seungkwan's albums sold out incredibly quickly, from what he had heard online, so the chances of him being able to get one would be incredibly slim. After all, he was in school from seven in the morning until around nine at night trying to bump his grades up so the only possibility of getting the album was to be at the store early on the weekend.

There was a problem right there, too. His parents had planned to take him to see his grandparents for the weekend, and quite honestly he had never felt so disappointed in his life. Whilst he loved his grandparents a lot, it was a disappointment to miss out on buying the album for even longer. Yet, when his mother asked about it, he couldn't really bring himself to admit what he wanted to get, and simply accepted that he would have to wait for the following weekend. He made sure to let her know that he'd have to wait for the additional week in hopes that she would feel sorry for him and allow him to get it before their visit, but frankly the reply was even worse than he had expected.

"You'll have to wait for the weekend after your birthday. We're going out as a family next weekend."

That was the most crushing thing he'd heard. He wasn't sure why he couldn't have an hour to himself so that he would be able to get the album, but his mother had insisted that he would be able to wait until the following weekend to get what he wanted to purchase. After all, she pointed out, there was a chance that he would get more money to spend and that way he wouldn't have to go back into the city at a later date to spend what he had accumulated.

The week before his birthday was quite possibly the longest week of his entire life. He had quickly decided against counting down the days until he could get the album, since he found that it made the days drag out even longer than usual, and had instead opted to take his mind off Boo Seungkwan altogether. His time was instead taken up by studying as much as possible and returning to his rap music, and as much as it felt weird to be ignoring every one of his idol's social media posts and live videos, it was definitely helping to make the wait easier.

Finally, it came to his birthday. He was given mostly standard gifts, which he still appreciated more than anything. He was getting to that age where socks for his birthday were good, since his feet were always cold and he had a lot with holes in the socks that he already owned, and the money that he was sent by his extended family would definitely cover the costs of the album that he wanted to buy. His parents had made sure to check that when all of the cards were opened, then informed him that they could cover any additional costs if he was short of money, but Hansol insisted that it would be more than enough to get what he'd been saving up for.

Hansol had been nervous for the final present. His parents had made sure to give it to him last and they had informed him that it was something that they hoped would be okay but weren't completely sure about. Apparently his sister had informed them that it would make the perfect gift, although they had ended up having a discussion with her about whether or not she was serious about the gift or whether it was just to annoy him.

He took in a deep breath as he held the package in his hands. He was almost too nervous to open it, especially with the build up to that moment, but he somehow managed to tear open one end and pulled the sleeve out to find a signed copy of Boo Seungkwan's second official album. Honestly, if the gift wasn't enough, Hansol could see that it had been handwritten on with a marker, and he had even written 'Happy birthday Hansol' on it, along with a few little drawings of stars, smiles and a birthday cake.

Hansol could feel himself choking up there and then, and he immediately moved forward to hug his parents and sister, but before he could throw away the paper his mother called out to stop him. He froze on the spot, having not really expected that sort of sudden reaction, but she was quick to tell him to check inside again before he threw it away.

That was definitely a surprise. He hadn't quite expected that there would be anything else, since the album was certainly a big enough gift on his own, but his heart almost stopped completely when he saw what was inside.

A ticket to his concert in a fortnight from Sofia and one for his fan meet from his parents.


	2. Peacekeeper vs MC Boo

The anticipation for the concert near enough killed Hansol.

It was made worse knowing that his sister had been sitting in class refreshing Boo Seungkwan's official website over and over until the moment the tickets came on sale, and his mother and aunt had had to go to the store to queue for the album straight after dinner on the day before its official release in order to secure one of the fan meet tickets. The tickets were only given to the first hundred in the queue so it was a miracle that they were able to get one each for him and Sofia.

They had been waiting impatiently to see Boo Seungkwan in person the way through to the day of the concert. Although Hansol and Sofia were already rather close as siblings, they had bonded significantly over the weeks and spent most of their time outside of studying trying to find out as much additional information about Seungkwan, the concert and the fan meet as possible. Any information that came up was texted to the other immediately, or they would sprint across the house to find the other if they were both there at the same time. It served as the perfect way for them to grow closer, and even their parents were happy to see them getting to be almost joined at the hip as time went on.

Finally it came to the day of the concert. Whilst most teenage boys would have probably pretended to have been dragged along by their younger sisters to those sorts of concerts, even if they were fans too, Hansol decided right from the start that he was going to enjoy himself as much as possible and not even try to put on a front in any way or form. They were relatively close to the stage and luckily managed to be right next to each other, despite the comments he'd read online about friends being separated throughout concerts before, and ended up being able to stand with their hands clasped throughout the performance.

Hansol was absolutely thrilled to be almost close enough to touch his idol, and it was just made that little bit better when their eyes met during one song and Seungkwan's lips were twitching towards a smile with every word. It definitely wasn't something that he was making up to feel like there was a connection, either; the eye contact was maintained for a solid minute, as if the idol was singing to him alone, before Seungkwan flashed a playful wink and began to move around the stage again.

It absolutely shredded Hansol's already fragile heart to see his idol acting in such a charming manner. He'd heard about male fans having their idols treating them like unicorns before, but he had never really expected such a casual, playful response from Boo Seungkwan. Once the moment passed, it even felt surreal to have had that sort of connection with his idol, and he ended up discussing it excitedly with Sofia after the concert. She was surprisingly supportive and excited for him, seeing as she could quite easily just point out that she was the one to introduce him to Seungkwan and so he didn't exactly have bragging rights, and she even made a few jokes about how the idol was going to be her future brother-in-law now that their eyes had met across the room. It was just like a drama, she said, and next thing Hansol knew, he would be sharing a kiss in the rain with the idol in the middle of the night as the lights of the street illumated their faces before they ended up confessing their unconditional love for each other.

It served, if nothing else, to leave Hansol buzzing in anticipation for the fan meet the following evening. He had been exhausted when he woke the morning after the concert, seeing as they had been out until late, but had immediately perked up when he realised what day it was. The fan meet itself started in the early afternoon so he had a lot of time to prepare for it, but he wanted more than anything to make himself look absolutely perfect for the idol. As much as he knew that his sister had only been messing with him about having a genuine connection with Boo Seungkwan when they met face to face, he still wanted to make the best impression possible. He made sure to pick out the best outfit possible and scrubbed up amazingly well before shamefully asking if he could have some help with styling his hair, and he genuinely thought he looked attractive by the time they left the house.

Despite the little bit of anxiety, Hansol was absolutely confident in himself as they headed towards the venue. He'd researched what happened at a variety of different fan meets in the past, from small to large ones, with one idol or a large group, and from highly personal to more general. Although he wasn't too sure of the set up of this particular meet, he had a good idea of what to expect, and so that took away some of his nerves. They managed to walk there with a confident air, although that quickly shrivelled away as soon as they finally entered the building.

The fan meet was something completely different to the concert itself. It had completely thrown him off guard, seeing as there was no set way to run a fan meet, but they were all seated in a small arena area with Boo Seungkwan at the front. One hundred people were visually a lot less than Hansol had imagined, frankly, and it hit him as soon as he sat down that he was incredibly lucky to have bagged a ticket for that sort of exclusive event.

It had started out with an interview about his current and upcoming work, in which Seungkwan seemed to be rather interested in making the answers to the questions as detailed as possible. It was nice to see him acting in such a relaxed manner, as far as Hansol was concerned, and it was just made better by the fact that he was willing to start singing acapella for his fans with a moment of notice, without any chance for mental or vocal preparation.

Then there was the signing period. Hansol had been looking forward to it for so long, but when he was finally called up to meet Boo Seungkwan, he was suddenly hit with a bizarre nervousness that he was unable to shake whatsoever. He tried to calm himself down as much as possible, but his legs became stiff as he made his way over to where his idol was sitting and he could barely manage to offer a smile to Seungkwan when one was sent in his direction.

No, this was much more than what he expected to feel from an idol-fan relationship. In all of the photos that Hansol had seen, Seungkwan's smiles were sweet but obviously aimed to make him look perfect. Seeing his smile up close, though, was a completely new experience. His eyes crinkled slightly in the outer corners and the lines under his eyes were very obvious, compared to the way that his face was completely smooth in the photos. His cheeks looked fuller and he had creases around his mouth.

He was beautiful.

Hansol had always thought it to be stupid when fangirls claimed to fall in love with an idol when they didn't know much about their personality or real self outside of their job, but now he was absolutely certain that he had fallen hard for his idol. It was ridiculous and he hated his own reaction to the situation, but the way that Seungkwan looked at him was so genuine and sweet that he couldn't even manage to calm his breaths, nevermind his heart.

It was just made worse by the fact that Seungkwan made sure to sign as slowly as physically possible in an attempt to chat with him more, although frankly Hansol was struggling more than anything to get any words out. He was certain that he was just a flushed mess already, but his idol didn't mind whatsoever and made sure to keep talking with him as much as possible before it became painfully obvious that Hansol wasn't taking it too well. At that point, Seungkwan paused and let his eyes brush over Hansol's face and body for just a moment, before he reached out to steady his fan's hands on the table.

"Are you okay? You look a bit shaky." Hansol gave a small nod, but it was apparently clear that he wasn't okay at all, so Seungkwan immediately turned to one of his crew members and asked them to look after his other fans for a moment as he took care of Hansol. All suggestions about calling for first aid were rejected, as Seungkwan pointed out that he was trained enough to help a fan who was in need of assistance. It wasn't allowed, they told him, but Seungkwan simply ignored them and invited Hansol to sit in his chair before turning him around to face away from the crowd.

"I need you to breathe for me," he instructed as he knelt in front of Hansol and carefully wrapped his hands around his fan's unsteady fingers. They spent a few minutes breathing in and out together, holding the breaths here and there, until the idol had successfully managed to calm each breath back down to normal. Yet, the eye contact that came hand in hand with the first aid almost made Hansol want to cry, especially when Seungkwan's smile returned and he cocked his head ever so slightly to the side. "You didn't tell me your name or where you're from before you started feeling unwell. Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

It was a struggle to get the words out, but eventually Hansol managed to tell him little bits about himself. He'd made sure to mention that he went to the concert the previous night, and Seungkwan's eyes suddenly lit up as he told him that he thought he saw him in the crowd. He was near the front, Seungkwan pointed out, and he was one of the very few male fans who turned up. The idol admitted that he was pleased to see a guy enjoying himself, rather than trying to prove his masculinity by seeming disinterested, and it was refreshing amongst other things.

They ended up talking about it for a good few minutes until finally Seungkwan deemed Hansol to be a lot less shaky and offered up another sweet smile. "I have to get back to work before my crew get annoyed with me, but I want you to stay here on this chair for a few minutes so that I can make sure that you're okay." The concern seemed to be very genuine, especially as their hands brushed again. Hansol gave a little nod, although he did feel rather self conscious about being right at the front of the room where everyone could see him.

The idol soon went back towards his table, but he hesitated slightly when he reached it before snatching up his bottle and making his way towards Hansol again. The bottle was handed straight over as he leant slightly towards his fan again. "Take this water and sip it occasionally. And lean forward slightly for me please. It'll keep you calm and hydrated and you're going to feel a lot better very shortly. Just let me know if there's a problem, though, okay?"

As much as it was a disappointment that Seungkwan had to get back to the meet, Hansol completely understood his situation and found that it was rather nice to be able to hear him interacting with others in such a genuine manner. Each fan was treated with so much love, as if he honestly appreciated every one of them as individuals. A few quick glances over showed that Seungkwan was happily stroking his fans' hands and taking as long as possible to sign each signature, and he was always trying to make as much conversation as possible.

After a few more fans passed by, Seungkwan finally made an excuse to go and check on Hansol again. He was straight back to kneeling in front of him and touching his fingertips to the back of Hansol's hands, as he gazed directly into his eyes and offered up that smile yet again. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, and Hansol felt a lot more confident as he insisted that he was feeling a lot better after the break. He had just been overwhelmed in the heat of the moment, he told Seungkwan, and it had just made for an awkward encounter overall. He made sure to apologise for getting so worked up, although frankly his idol seemed to be flattered that Hansol had grown to be so nervous about meeting him.

"I'm glad that you're feeling a lot better," Seungkwan continued. It sounded for a moment that he was going to say something else, but before he proceeded, he turned to check how close his security staff were to where he was sat with Hansol. His gaze gradually moved back to his fan, whilst his face was touched by a hint of nervousness. "Perhaps I can see you after the meet and check how you're doing. Would you like that? I don't want you to struggle with getting home or anything because you're feeling dizzy and lightheaded."

Stupidly, Hansol stammered that he would be fine and his parents were picking him up after the meet, but after a long pause between them, he registered exactly what had been said and let out a groan of disappointment before apologising and informing his idol that it sounded like a nice idea. He was glad that Seungkwan simply let out a laugh and gave his hand one more gentle touch before he allowed him to go back over to his seat for the rest of the meet.

The next fan wasn't called forward until Hansol was back in his seat and obviously stable. It was little things that Hansol appreciated more than anything, along with the fact that Seungkwan occasionally glanced back over to him to make sure that he was still okay and even flashed him smiles whenever they managed to make eye contact. Hansol wasn't sure whether some of the smiles were peppered with flirty undertones or whether he was seeing what he wanted to see, but either way it was something enjoyable as far as he was concerned and so he simply embraced each glance to its fullest.

The fan meet ended up lasting for a few hours in total and once it was all wrapped up, a few fans tried to get more sneaky shots of the idol before they were escorted out. Hansol tried to stay in his seat for as long as possible before the crew member came around to gently ease him towards the exit, but he was surprised when they changed direction a few seats before where he was sat. Hansol was somewhat confused about it, but stayed seated until they completely passed over him, at which point he stood and gradually started to make his way towards the door. Yet, he was stopped before he managed to make it too far and informed that Boo Seungkwan himself wanted to check on his condition, following the small medical emergency he had during the meet.

It was just a few minutes of waiting until his idol came over, he was told, so it would be best for him and his sister to take a seat again and be patient. Of course, Hansol did as instructed, but he was hit with a sudden realisation that he was going to end up talking to his idol again for a while before he went home in way that was more personal than any other fan would ever experience. It left his heart in his throat again, and he tried more than anything to will himself to calm down, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the longer they were sat there.

Finally, after several painful minutes, Seungkwan reemerged and made his way over in the direction Hansol's seat. He made sure to check that the rest of the fans were out of the way, other than Sofia, before quickly rushing forward to his side, and then knelt in front of him again as he made sure to ask how he was feeling. Hansol just about managed to get out a comment about how he was feeling even better, which earned another one of the idol's handsome smiles.

As much as Seungkwan tried to pretend that he was just there to check on Hansol's condition, it was clear that he wanted more than anything to spend time together with his fan now that he wasn't so nervous and shaken. The conversation went on a lot longer than it really should have, and frankly he wasn't even trying to pretend that it was supposed to be a heck up on his wellbeing after just a few minutes.

Instead, the conversation switched to other things. School work, dreams for the future, favourite things, and finally how they managed to get the tickets if they were both at school during their sale. Seungkwan's curiosity didn't sound vain in the slightest, despite the fact that it could have easily gone in that direction, but rather he seemed to be pleased that they did manage to get the tickets in the end. Hansol was quick to explain the situation, in which his mother wanted to get him something that he'd enjoy for his birthday and ended up leaving the night before the album's release to get in line for him, even though he had been too embarrassed to mention his love for a male pop idol to her.

Seungkwan had latched onto the details about his birthday and made sure to ask what day it was on, then followed up by pointing out that he was around a month older than Hansol and he hadn't met a fan whose birthday was as close to his own before. He immediately hopped up and asked Hansol to wait where he was as he made his way towards a room at the back of the venue, then returned just a few minutes later with a stuffed teddy in his arms.

It was the sort of gift that he always kept in case he had a child at his events who didn't take the loud noise well, he said, but he hoped that it would make Hansol happy even if it did seem rather feminine. The gift was paired with a chorus of 'happy birthday' in Korean, and then an attempt in English, which turned out to be a struggle for him but was still greatly appreciated.

Finally, it hit the point where Seungkwan's crew were starting to make their way over to encourage him to get ready to leave, and despite his protests, they grew to be rather firm with him, pointing out that his manager wouldn't be happy with him staying for so long after the meet finished. Eventually he just sighed and agreed, but sneakily wrote something down on a slip of paper that was in his pocket before subtly placing it down onto the chair next to Hansol. They started to exchange goodbyes, with Hansol not picking up the slip just yet, and then Seungkwan stood once he was certain that he couldn't stay any longer.

Just as he was about to leave, though, his hand gently pressed to Hansol's shoulder. His voice dropped lower and he let their eyes meet once more before he turned to leave. "Text me when you're home safe. Promise that you'll let me know, or otherwise I'll end up worrying about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it hasn't quite gone how we'd planned out but I think it's worked out for the best, seeing as it would've taken up lots more words.
> 
> Basically, the original plan was for them to go to the first concert and fan meet and ended up running a small fansite for him, but Hansol ends up getting a job alongside his studies so that he can go to every event where Seungkwan is and ends up running the biggest fansite and in the end he's promoting Seungkwan almost as well as his company promotes him so they end up going out for coffee together and letting everything develop from there.
> 
> It's obviously not going in that direction but it's a way to consider an alternate plotline, if you've ever felt the urge!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	3. Vernon vs DJ Boo

Hansol had been alive for eighteen years and he'd never once expected that he'd ever have an idol in bed with him.

More specifically, he hadn't ever expected that he and an idol would be sat in his bed with the covers pulled up to their chins eating rice cakes as they watched dramas together. He hadn't expected that they would be sat together, thigh to thigh and hand in hand, as rain pounded on the windows and roof, and they simply sat enjoying each other's company in the warmth of Hansol's house.

He had been surprised by how quickly he and Seungkwan bonded in the end. It had only taken a few months for it to happen, starting with the text after he left the fan meet. To start with, he genuinely considered not messaging, seeing as he was certain that it was just something said to make him feel special, but Sofia had quickly convinced him, seeing as the idol had gone out of his way to give his personal phone number and not asked him to go through his manager. It had turned out to be the right decision in the end, considering how far it took them, and that little push to do as he was asked was all that was needed to completely change Hansol's life. 

The conversation had started as expected with Hansol letting his idol know when he was back home safely, and Seungkwan thanking him for spending time chatting together, but as soon as Hansol thought that the conversation would fall flat and they wouldn't ever speak via text again, more conversation starters began to pop up. Hansol hadn't finished discussing his favourite film, Seungkwan reminded him, and he'd promised to let him know how he found that cafe they'd spoken about when he finally got around to getting coffee and cake there.

It had only developed from that point onwards. Seungkwan was certain that Hansol wasn't going to end up being one of those extreme fans who caused problems for his career but had requested that he kept their friendship quiet as not to stir up any unnecessary drama for either of them, and of course Hansol was completely on board with it. He wasn't really the sort to like a load of people swarming him anyway; he had braces, a bit of acne and the confidence of a cheetah, so being around a lot of people was incredibly difficult. Even being around Boo Seungkwan was difficult, as far as he was concerned, although luckily the idol didn't seem to judge his appearance.

In fact, the idol wasn't even concerned about being seen out in public with him. He'd told his manager that Hansol was a guy from his school who hadn't really spoken to him much until they met at his fan meet, and it had seemingly worked to allow them to meet up and spend time together. As far as Seungkwan's manager was concerned, it was a lot less likely that they'd end up with a scandal involving a male friend compared to a female, and so he was completely fine with Seungkwan meeting with Hansol outside of school as long as they were careful not to make it seem as if there was something going on between them.

They had started out by meeting after school whenever neither of them had compulsory evening classes or other activities. It had been nothing more than coffee and chatting, in which Seungkwan would end up buying most of the drinks to thank Hansol for his company, despite the protests from the younger boy. Apparently the idol didn't have many friends and so was more than happy to pay for anything that they wanted to do together as not to limit it due to monetary issues, and so eventually Hansol just accepted that for now, he wouldn't be allowed to spend his money when they were together.

Then finally, they'd hit that point where they were comfortably able to go to each other's houses. That was where they'd learnt the most about each other; as much as they could try and talk about everything in their lives, there were some things that simply wouldn't come up until they had the opportunity to be in each other's living space. Seungkwan was just like any other boy of their age, other than the fact that he liked to sing and perform on a professional level, and it turned out that he and Hansol had some similarities in their hobbies. They could relate to each other when they were discussing their upcoming exams at school, and they were even able to relate to each other's experiences with moving house. Whilst Seungkwan's family had only moved from Jeju to Seoul and Hansol's had moved from New York, they had still both felt alienated and out of place when they were away from their first homes, and so it was something to talk about.

They were finding more and more of those little similarities every day. It made for a comfortable, interesting relationship in which Hansol was never really bothered by the fact that he and Seungkwan were on different social levels. It was something that would have otherwise completely hindered his ability to form a meaningful friendship with the idol, seeing as he had a habit of severely downplaying his own abilities and talents in favour of making everyone else around him seem better than they actually were. Yet, the more he spent time with Seungkwan, the more he was starting to come to the realisation that the idol was just a regular teenager who happened to be able to sing well.

In fact, the more he spent time with Seungkwan, the more he was starting to realise how attractive he was inside and out, too.

Of course, he'd very quickly noticed that his idol was handsome from the moment he'd seen photos of him, and even more so when he'd met him in person. That bit was inevitable, really. There was a very particular charm to his attitudes outside of his work, though, in the ways that he was uncomfortably loud whenever he grew to be excited and how he had a particular fondness for inside jokes. He would easily get frustrated if Hansol teased him but would only be able to retaliate with a nudge, as much as he probably deserved a lot more than that.

Hansol most definitely flirted _hard_. He tried to make it subtle, but that never really worked out too well for him as much as he tried. In the end he figured that it wouldn't make a difference anyway, seeing as he wasn't exactly the most attractive guy in the universe and wouldn't stand a chance with his idol. Besides, Seungkwan never really seemed to notice it and never once commented on his attempts, and sometimes he would even snap back with a smooth but sassy remark, so Hansol figured that even if it wasn't working to improve their chances of a romantic relationship, it was a bit of harmless fun that they could both enjoy.

In the end, it had taken a solid six or so months for Seungkwan to even bring up the topic of flirting with Hansol, although the topic hadn't quite been raised in the way he'd expected it to come up.

Seungkwan had been off for a few days, and although he insisted that everything was fine, Hansol could see straight through it. Although they only saw each other for a few hours every week, he was quickly coming to realise whenever something was wrong. He had a special way of reading the mood, and this attitude wasn't even something that was regular at times of high stress. There wasn't a comeback or concert on the horizon and Seungkwan was training a lot less, since he was trying to focus on his university work for the moment. Eventually Hansol found the guts to bring it up, and whilst Seungkwan continued to pretend that nothing was wrong for a few minutes, he quickly caved and let out a low sigh before beginning to explain.

"I bet I'm about to make things weird," Seungkwan pointed out as he pressed his face into his hands, "And I really hope that this doesn't sound big headed, but did you ever hear that interview I did that involved finding the perfect partner?" Hansol's heart immediately started to pound hard in his chest with a mix of fear and excitement as he tried to figure out what to say in response. He didn't want to come across as being too enthusiastic but at the same time it was always one of his ultimate favourite interviews to listen to. The way that Seungkwan shut the reporter down by pointing out that love was love inspired him from the moment he heard it, and so he'd listened to it on a number of occasions to feel better about his emotions. It always worked, but it seemed strange to admit out loud that it helped to make him feel like he had more of a place in society, and so he spent a solid few seconds trying to consider whether he should mention it or not.

Eventually he decided to go with his immediate thoughts and tried to bring it up coolly. "Was that the one where you spoke about finding the right person rather than the right girl?" Seungkwan gave a nod, as expected, although his expression quickly twisted to one of concern as he tried to figure out whether Hansol was supportive of the topic or not. "That was one of the best interviews I've ever watched," Hansol continued in hopes of calming that bit of worry, and apparently it had done so rather easily as relief washed over the idol's features.

"I mean, we've never really spoken about love and romance before, have we? You said that you had a girlfriend once, but that's sort of the extent to it, isn't it?"  
"Is there someone you're interested in, then?" Hansol hadn't really thought before he spoke and he immediately regretted being unable to shut his mouth during moments like that. Seungkwan's face turned beet red in a matter of seconds and he was seemingly trying to resist the urge to hide his face again, despite the obvious embarrassment that was taking over. That was Hansol's answer, although it was never explicitly said out loud, and frankly it caught his interest straight away.

"Are you interested in a _boy_?"  
It was probably the worse thing that he could have possibly asked, since Seungkwan immediately retreated as soon as the question surfaced. The blush was starting to spread to more of his skin as he tried to bury his face in Hansol's pillow, but the damage was already done and he could already see that that was definitely the case.

There wasn't much that he could do to make the situation better, other than make his confession too. "If it's anything, I'm attracted to a boy, too."

As expected, that had captured Seungkwan's attention. His head slowly rose from the pillow, despite his face still being the colour of wine, and he hesitated for a moment as he tried to figure out what he could possibly say to continue the conversation. "I'm going to straight out tell you, Hansol, because it's not my style to be all ridiculous and hold it back for months, only to be left disappointed because I did just that," he finally said as he forced himself to sit. Despite the claim, he still looked incredibly anxious about what he was about to say, and even had to take a few seconds to steady his breathing before he jumped into it.

"You're probably already expecting this by now, but I really like you. As more than a friend, that is." Admittedly, there had been a little part of Hansol that had half expected it, although he had tried more than anything not to make such a big assumption. It was something that came hand in hand with the amount of flirting that they'd exchanged, the fact that Seungkwan barely saw anyone else outside of his university classes and training, and Hansol's ability to read the mood. It had stil shocked him, since hoping that he was interpreting the situation correctly didn't necessarily mean that he _was_ seeing things how they were, but it had come as more of a pleasant surprise than anything.

Yet, as pleased as Hansol was to find out the idol's feelings towards him, there was still a realist side to him that didn't really see it as something that was ideal for either of them. He was still rather uncomfortable with being in the spotlight as Boo Seungkwan's romantic interest, for starters, plus he was almost certain that the idol wasn't really supposed to be dating for the moment. Even if it wasn't official, there was an expectation that he wouldn't be dating for the first few years of his adult career, and seeing as he was only just about to turn nineteen, he wasn't anywhere near the point where he could have that sort of relationship with someone without it tampering with his career in the future.

On top of that, he was Boo Seungkwan, whilst Hansol was just _Hansol_. Nothing special, nothing pretty nor important; just Hansol. Their relationship wasn't something that was meant to happen and he was absolutely certain that the idol would do hundreds of times better than some insignificant boy who wasn't even on track to be on his level. As much as Hansol had a dream to rap professionally, it wasn't exactly a realistic aim in life, and so there was a very slim chance that he would get to the point where he felt worthy of being Seungkwan's partner.

"I'm not exactly good enough to become more than a friend, though," he explained with an awkward laugh, "You have all of these girls chasing after you constantly, completely infatuated with you, whilst you're interested in a weedy, ugly boy with messed up teeth, bad eyesight and pimples everywhere. Do you understand how this doesn't make sense?"

He barely had time to finish the sentence before Seungkwan moved forwards to press their lips together in one firm kiss.

It wasn't at all like Hansol imagined. For starters, he'd expected that Boo Seungkwan would be an amazing, experienced kisser, but apparently that wasn't the case at all. He was sloppy and too rough and he crushed their lips together in a way that completely threw Hansol off guard. Secondly, he'd expected more of a romantic situation as opposed to something so sudden and unplanned. Yet, it had a certain charm that left Hansol's entire body melting into a pudding right there and then. The imperfections were what made their first kiss feel perfect and right, and so it was hard for Hansol to accept when it was over.

They sat in silence for just a few seconds, gazing at each other through shy smiles and breathy laughs until the anxiety suddenly set in again. It had taken all of five seconds for Seungkwan's bubbling happiness to suddenly be replaced with fear as he realised what he'd done and what the consequences could be as a result, and honestly it was absolutely crushing to watch. "Please don't make this into a scandal, Hansol. It was stupid and I wish I'd asked you first, but it just fel--"

Hansol had made the decision to take initiative in just a matter of seconds, and it had completely paid off. He didn't want to hear any more about how Seungkwan regretted kissing him, and so he had made the decision to kiss him a second time in hopes of seeing the extent to which the regret ran. As expected, Seungkwan kissed him back again, this time a lot softer than the first time their lips met, and he made sure to hold it for as long as possible, right up until the point where the kiss started to deepen. He'd learnt from experience that braces didn't mix well with other people's lips and so decided not to risk getting to the point where he accidentally ripped the idol's mouth from his face and genuinely caused a scandal as a result.

Both were quiet again once they parted as they attempted to figure out what to do with themselves now that their relationship had hit that point. One kiss could be passed off as an accident, but two kisses were certainly intentional, especially since both boys had decided to initiate one of the kisses each. The situation was a lot less awkward than Hansol had imagined, though; Seungkwan's lips were being forced into a smile as much as he tried to mask it by covering his face, and Hansol wasn't even trying to pretend that he wasn't absolutely thrilled to have that sort of relationship with someone whom he admired a lot.

"You never did tell me whether you like me back or not," Seungkwan pointed out, although it was probably the most obvious thing by that point.

It didn't need anything else. They laughed over the comment and exchanged a few playful nudges before the serious side came to surface. "Are we going to make something of this, then, or is it going to have to stay under the surface?" the idol continued, "Because I'm absolutely fine with having a casual relationship that no one else knows about."

Hansol made sure to let him know that he'd need some time to think about that part. After all, he couldn't say that he'd tell absolutely no one, seeing as his sister would want to know about that sort of thing as soon as it came up, but at the same time he didn't really want the world to know. He figured that there was always a risk when it came to the idol's friends and family; any of them could slip up and accidentally end up causing problems for him, but then it didn't seem too fair to tell Sofia but not allow Seungkwan to tell people that they had a hint of romance starting to trickle into their friendship.

On top of that, it meant coming out if it was ever revealed. Hansol didn't even know how to define his own sexuality and other feelings, so being forced into that sort of situation would probably ruin him for good. It wasn't something that he was prepared to deal with for the moment, and luckily the idol completely respected that. After all, coming into the spotlight and being outed at the same ime would probably be the worst situation to be caught in, and although neither of them really wanted that sort of thing to end up happening, it was almost inevitable if they openly started a romantic relationship.

Yet, those little kisses and the smiles they exchanged were hard to live without. It took less than a week for them to collapse back into gentle kisses and face touches and little hair tugs, and they were both certain that that was what was right for them when it came to their future relationship. As much as they could try to hold it all back, it wasn't something that they could shy away from for too long now that they'd discovered that the feelings they had for each other were mutual, and it was quickly decided that it wasn't something that they were going to hide for much longer.

Hansol had never one thought that accidentally downloading the wrong song during a rush would result in him falling hard and fast for an idol like that, but he was more than thankful that it had played out that way and he ended up bonding with someone so similar but different to himself to the point where he ended up getting his first boyfriend out of the affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, at the end of another one!! I wanted to end on a sweeter note, in comparison to a lot of fics that I have in mind, so the ending is supposed to be more cute than anything, but hopefully it's still somewhat satisfying to have that sudden comfortable advance in a relationship like that!!
> 
> As an additional note, I've decided to add a second layer to this series so that there's the T rated ones (i.e. this set) and then an M rated set, seeing as there's a load of other ideas that have come up lately that fit with the theme. On top of that, I'd just like to add that the next in the series is Junhao with the theme of teacher-student relations (although it's going to take another step away from the usual cliche ones hopefully)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since that mass posting spree, but luckily now that work is finished for the summer, there's no issue anymore!! I'm planning to post at least one chapter of something per day now, at least until the end of September, so hopefully we can build up regularity again now that there's actual WiFi available again!!
> 
> This is a bit of a weird one, since it was one of the first ones we discussed back in around February or something, and again it's probably going to have to be cut down quite a lot from the original, but we'll see how it goes and do what we can with it. Thank you for sticking with me!! <3


End file.
